


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by jovialien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack and John have an accident with an alien device, what happens next proves hard for those around them to cope with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You did this on purpose! I can’t believe you would be so petty as to actually use that thing!” Ianto and Gwen looked up from her desk in surprise at the voices echoing through the Hub. The invisible lift was descending slowly and they couldn’t make out the figures on it but the edge of Jack’s coat was just visible on one side. They were expecting Jack back but the voice most definitely wasn’t his, nor was it John’s. It was... female.

“It was an accident, you were the one trying to wrestle it off me, this would never have happened if you weren’t so grabby.” The second voice was feminine too and Gwen and Ianto both reached for the gun on the desk, Ianto taking it at a nod from Gwen as they moved towards the step, waiting for the lift to descend all the way. As the figures began to come into view Ianto couldn’t help a confused look forming over his face as Gwen gasped, her hand rising up to cover her mouth.

“Oh my God.” Ianto simply watched in amazement as the lift finally locked into place and he got a good view of the pair on the lift for the first time. Jack’s clothes were too big on a slender feminine frame that was topped with a sleek brunette bob and as the woman turned to face him a sheepish but somehow very familiar grin lit up her face. Even if the clothes weren’t a dead giveaway it was the eyes that confirmed it. Jack’s eyes were staring back at him from a slender, pale and most definitely girlie face. 

“Jack?” The brunette held out her hands, pushing the too long blue sleeves of her shirt back up her arms to show the familiar wrist strap twisting loosely on her slender wrist. 

“I can explain.” The second woman stepped forwards, long dark blond hair cascading over John’s familiar red jacket as small hands struggled to hold up the heavy weapons holster and stop John’s trousers from falling down. Bursting out laughing Gwen collapsed against Ianto, holding on tight as they looked at each other. Calming down she glanced back at the women on the step then began giggling helplessly again whilst Ianto just looked on in shock. The female Jack folded her arms somewhat poutily and glared at the female John. John simply shrugged.

“I told you they would laugh.” Jack sighed and was about to step down and tell off his hysterical second in command when John swore loudly and finally let go of the belt, trousers and weapons collapsing to the floor in a heap before she stepped out of her boots. Bare legged she shrugged in the oversized jacket and sniffed slightly, her rough English accent somehow harsher in female form. “Sod this. I need a drink.” Picking up her clothes John stalked off towards Jack’s office, her shapely legs padding barefoot on the cold floor. Jack looked down in dismay at the way her coat now brushed against the floor and the faces of her team. One thing was for sure, this was going to take some getting used to.

****************************

When Gwen finally calmed down she took John to borrow some of her spare clothes whilst Jack and Ianto headed to his – or should that now be her? – office. Sweeping off the coat Jack hung it up on the hook and hastily searched for a reflective surface, grabbing a small mirror from the desk drawer and propping it up on the desk. Peering at her reflection she touched her cheeks slowly and ran a hand through her new shoulder length hair, assessing her new look.

Ianto leaned against the doorframe and watched, not quite sure how to take this change in his boss. Jack was swamped in the clothes, the light blue shirt sagging around her new frame. The braces were the only thing holding up Jack’s grey trousers which were crumpled around her ankles. Ianto watched as Jack turned around and stood up straight.

“Hi.” Her voice was higher, still the same accent but the tone was softer. “I guess I have some explaining to do.” Ianto nodded and walked over slowly, adjusting to the fact that Jack was now shorter than him. Not to mention a hell of a lot more curvy. 

“That might be nice. Maybe something along the lines of what you were doing with John and how you both became-“

“Hot chicks?” Laughing in spite of himself Ianto smiled softly.

“That too.” Coming closer he reached out to touch Jack’s new hair. “How... Is it permanent?” Jack placed her smaller hand over Ianto’s, nuzzling against him gently. 

“It was an accident. It’s a, well...” to Ianto’s amazement a soft blush came over Jack’s face. “It’s a sex toy, just one of those novelty things so you can try things from another perspective. John was messing about with it, he was having some issues with the biggest male chauvinist pig you can imagine so he decided to teach him a lesson. I was trying to stop him and...” Shrugging she let go of Ianto and held out her hands apologetically. “It’s not permanent, it will wear off, I just need to translate the setting to work out how long it will last. Could be a few hours, or a few days. But in the meantime I am completely female.” Pulling the front of the baggy shirt away from her new breasts and peeking down the T-Shirt she grinned wickedly as she looked up. “Wanna see?” 

“Jack!” Ianto stepped back and ran a hand through his hair, his movements awkward in his shock. “I can’t believe you are making a joke about this. You’re a woman!” Jack folded her arms and a familiar wry grin came over her features.

“I can’t believe it, I didn’t realise you only wanted me for my body.” Ianto pointed a finger at her in anger.

“Don’t you dare, that is not what I meant, I just...” Staring at Jack in shock he put his hands on his hips. “You’re a woman.” Sobering Jack nodded slowly.

“It’s temporary, I promise. I’m sure it won’t be that long before I’ll be good as new. It’s just a body Ianto.” Ianto shook his head quickly and tried to speak several times before sighing.

"You.... But it's...." Sighing in frustration he threw his hands up in despair. “You know what, I need a minute, I think I’ll actually listen to John for once and get that drink.” Turning around Jack started to follow then stopped, letting him go. 21st century humans. So much of their identity was still caught up in gender, she should have known they might react like this. Looking down at her body Jack growled softly and held out her baggy sleeves. First things first, clothes. It’s always easier to go after someone when you’re not tripping over your own trouser legs...

******************************

Gwen giggled as John emerged from deeper in the locker room in the jeans and tight t-shirt, the simple red cloth stretched snugly over her new breasts and the jeans slightly loose on her waist. “They’re too loose round the waist, I don’t have as fabulous hips as you do.” Running her hands along her hips appraisingly John frowned. “I look like a bloody boy still.” Gwen shook her head and searched through her locker, pulling out a long belt and handing it to John.

“Don’t be daft, not with those things you won’t.” John grinned wickedly and bounced up and down, admiring her reflection in the mirror as her breasts rocked gently. 

“They are quite impressive aren’t they? Bigger than Jack’s at least.” Grabbing the sides of her breasts tight and pouting she looked at herself properly for the first time. Her hair was now long, reaching down beyond her shoulder blades and gently rippled. She had kept her cheekbones though, the sharp definition that had stood out so much as a man now looking more usual and somehow softer. Same eyes, same wicked grin but some very real differences under those borrowed clothes. John was looking forward to trying those differences out later....

“Size doesn’t matter much but we are going to have to get you measured for a bra, you’ll certainly feel it if you start running around with those unsupported.” John held his breasts tight and jiggled them up and down experimentally.

“Good point, there is a fair bit of weight here.” Grabbing Gwen’s hands she placed them over her breasts, chuckling as Gwen pulled back. “What’s the matter, don’t you girls usually compare notes? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours...” Rolling her eyes Gwen walked away, shoving things back into her locker before slamming it shut.

“It’s funny, grow some hair and a pair of boobs and I somehow forget you already were the biggest tit here to begin with.” John laughed and walked after her, bare feet padding on the tiled floor.

“Oh come on Gwen, I was just having a laugh. Truth is...” Gwen paused at the change in tone, the seriousness creeping into it. “Truth is I’m a bit scared.” She turned back as John gestured to herself. “I don’t even know how to pee like this. I’m not myself any more.” Gwen sighed and came back over, reaching out to hug John, pulling her close. 

“There’s no need to be scared, we’re not that different you know.” John hugged her back, nuzzling into Gwen's neck as her arms wrapped around her.

“I just don’t know how to be a woman. Would it be alright if you, well, taught me a few things?” Gwen nodded and patted her back soothingly.

“Whatever you need.” John’s grin suddenly turned evil as she pulled back to whisper in Gwen’s ear.

“Can you show me how to fuck myself?” Pushing her away angrily Gwen swore and stormed off, leaving a laughing John alone in the locker room. Pulling on the flat shoes Gwen had left her she carried on chuckling to herself. Blondes really did have more fun.

************************

Cursing under her breath as she marched off angrily Gwen almost didn’t spot Ianto sitting alone in the boardroom until she was already past. Changing course and turning back she slid into the chair next to him and stared concernedly at his blank expression.

“Ianto?” When she got no reply she tilted her head, peering under his fixed gaze and putting herself in his eyeline. “Well, I can confirm it, I’m sure it’s definitely still them. John at least. He just propositioned me in the locker room.” When no response came she pulled back, sitting back in her chair and watching him closely for a reaction. “Looks like you can take the man out of the John but not the pig. I wouldn’t mind so much but he’s got better boobs than me now.” 

She saw the small twitch of a smile on Ianto’s face and grinned at him. “Could be worse I suppose. They could have been made invisible, I mean imagine the damage an invisible John could do. Or Jack.” Ianto smiled at last and looked at her and she reached out to put an arm around him. “Come on love, it’s still Jack. I’m sure he will find a way to fix this.” Ianto leaned against her and shook his head.

“But Jack is... Come on Gwen, it is different. He’s not Jack any more, he’s – a she.” She patted his back comfortingly and could understand his shock a little – it had thrown her to see Jack as a woman too. 

“But the way he – she – looked at you, that’s still Jack in there. Whatever the body, Jack cares about you. It might take a bit of adjusting to but Jack as a woman isn’t that bad really. Who knows, might make him more understanding about a few things.” Ianto shrugged her off gently and stood up, too restless to sit any longer, and began pacing.

“Yes but Jack is soooo... Male, so much of who he is is in the way he looks and acts, will it really still be him? I mean she blushed for goodness sake, have you ever seen Jack blush?” Gwen giggled but stopped quickly as she saw the seriousness on his face. “She isn’t him and I don’t know how to react to that and Jack is just acting like it’s perfectly normal to become a girl and we should just carry on as usual. But I don’t want to just pretend it’s still him I... I can’t even look at him – her - right now.” 

Running a hand across his hair hurriedly he stopped pacing and looked at her. “I need Jack to be Jack, I am so sick of people changing and leaving and dying and I want some normality for once. I want Jack back. Is that so wrong?” Gwen shook her head and rose to hug him gently.

“Of course not. But I think you need to tell Jack this.” Ianto laughed and hugged her tight for a moment before pulling back.

“And how do I tell him I only want him as a man, that I’m not interested in...”

“Jackie?” Ianto laughed tiredly and pulled back further, slipping out of her arms.

“Jackie. He already thinks we’re backwards in this century, there’s probably even a name for being afraid of gender swapping, it no doubt comes under the same category as frigid. I bet even in a woman’s body he can still do that look, you know the way he looks at us, all amusement and that little edge of pity when he thinks we’re being sweet and naive and innocent.” Gwen sat down on the table and looked at him curiously.

“You’re avoiding him because you are too proud to admit it bugs you? That you’re, what, squeamish? I don’t understand Ianto, I mean you’ve had girlfriends before, you’ve were with –“ She broke off as she saw the look of pain on Ianto’s face. “Oh. Lisa.” Ianto turned away, walking out of the conference room before hesitating, the fight going out of him as he turned back.

“I swore I would never love another woman. How do I tell Jack that the reason him being a woman disgusts me is because of the woman he killed?” Gwen shrugged and slid off the table and came after him, hooking her arm through his gently.

“There is one thing I know about Jack, in any body, and that is you should never underestimate him. So why don’t you cross that bridge when you come to it and start with just talking to him?” Ianto sighed and let himself be dragged along the corridor back towards the office.

“Gwen, has anyone ever told you, you are an interfering, nosey, busy body?” She nodded cheerfully and picked up the pace, pulling him faster,

“Yep, Rhys, about nine o’clock last night. Now come on, I’ll get the pair of you to see sense even if I have to bash your heads together.”

******************************

“Soooo how did your sweet little Welsh toy take it?” Jack growled low in her throat as she finished tying the ends of the blue shirt together so that it fit across her chest properly but no longer covered her midriff. The t-shirt that usually went underneath was gone but the braces had been adjusted, lifting the trousers back up again and the hems were rolled up to reveal her feet. Black socks were covering her toes with about an inch of extra material left over and flapping on the floor.

“Leave it John.” John laughed, a mocking noise that sent a snarl across Jack’s pretty face.

“He freaked didn’t he. I knew it! 21st century, they’re all ‘Oh we’re all equal now, but look at me I’m a rebel because I sleep with the same sex, ooooooo exciting’. What do these boys know about getting in touch with their feminine side, to them using conditioner or remembering not to leave the bog seat up is feminine.” She moved to sit on the edge of Jack’s desk, crossing her legs and leaning back on her arms to show off her chest. “He lost it when he realised you were now a girl, didn’t he?”

“Do you want me to bitch slap you all the way to London cos I will if you don’t drop it!”

“Oooo a cat fight! We should really get the mud out and sell tickets though, with our looks we’d make a fortune.” John swung off the desk as Jack made to leave and grabbed her arm. “Jack. You’ve seen how they react to a simple gender swap, how do you think they really react to you. You don’t belong here. Let them get on with their little games and dress up, they don’t really know what it’s like to be truly...” She grinned and trailed a finger along Jack’s arm. “Flexible.” Jack paused in the doorway, spotting Ianto and Gwen coming back into the main hub area and shook John off.

“I don’t remember inviting you to comment. Just take your borrowed clothes and go, I’ll let you know when I’ve worked out the timescale on this thing.” John shrugged and straightened her T-shirt appraisingly.

“Well these puppies are just begging to be broken in. Do you remember back at the academy when we did those one month gender swap placements? I don’t remember you looking quite as pretty as you do now when you changed last time.” Jack laughed in spite of herself and ran a hand through her dark hair.

“I was still practically a geeky teen last time. Hell I was still adjusting to being away from home and having some fun.” John leered and leaned closer, her blonde hair shining in the dim light as she pressed lightly against Jack’s chest.

“From what I heard you certainly had some fun as a girl. That little session you had with the zero g basketball team was legendary in the Agency.” Jack laughed and pulled back, blushing just lightly.

“I was just a kid. I’ve grown up a lot since then.” Pressing a hand against John’s shoulder she pushed her back, stepping away. “Unlike some people.” John chuckled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“Well I sure look all grown up now and so do you. You know, maybe we can convince eye candy of the benefits of this change if we start making out, I mean we look hot together as guys but as girls we could really clean up. Some little outfits, something with lace I think, what do you think, would I look better in red or blue? Red is kindof my signature colour-“ John let out an oof as Jack pushed her out of the office, growling gently again.

“Get out of here John, go have your fun but for goodness sake don’t tell me about it! I’ll call you when we have any news.” John whirled in place, turning to face her again with a flick of hair.

“You’ll call me? Oh gee I guess I should go home and lie on my bed hugging my pillow and dreaming of you and practising my signature, Mrs John Harkness, kiss, kiss, kiss-“ Jack pushed her across the hub and onto the lift, stepping back angrily as she activated it. “My, my Jack, you really are just as bitchy as a girl. Pity...” 

The lift began to rise and she placed her hands on her hips then suddenly yelled indignantly. “Hang on, what about my coat?!” Quick as a flash Ianto stepped forwards and grabbed the discarded pile of things John had left on the desk, balling them up and throwing them underarm up to smack against his chest.

“Don’t let the Pterodactyl bite you on the way out.” Sticking her tongue out impishly John shrugged her Jacket on, letting the red fabric cover her before flicking her hair back.

“Hey Ianto, have fun with your new girlfriend. Just watch out when you pop her cherry...” As John rose out of sight Gwen cast a sideways look at Jack and Ianto and quietly grabbed her jacket.

“Jack, I’m just going to pop to the shops, I’ll grab you some um – “ She gestured wildly. “Clothes. Any requests?” Jack smiled and stood with her hands behind her back.

“Just some basics thanks Gwen. Oh and can you get me some shower stuff, I only have aftershave scented stuff, doesn’t really go with the new look.” 

“Any idea what size you are?” Ianto barely even glanced at her as he answered automatically.

“She’s about a twelve. And I’d say around a 38B.” Both women turned to look at him with a mixture of surprise and delight on their faces. “At a guess.” Jack shrugged and folded her arms gently.

“And here I thought I’d be a perfect 10. Or maybe it equates to something else in my old body...” Gwen rolled her eyes as she backed away, the hub door rolling open as she approached.

“I might be a while so why don’t you two er-“ She waggled her head in a thoughtful manner. “Get to know each other.” Ianto shot her a look that could kill as she left and could feel himself getting nervous as the door rolled shut. 

Alone at last. 

****************************

Jack could feel herself frowning as she spotted the tension in Ianto’s shoulders and stayed standing back, not wanting to make things worse. “I guess we should talk huh?” She sat down at Owen’s old desk, figuring that was the most non threatening place to sit. Ianto turned around slowly, his hands in his pockets as he smiled politely.

“About what?” Jack sighed and leaned forwards in the chair, frowning as her hair fell into her face and she had to tuck it back behind her ear again.

“I should have asked Gwen for hair bands. Look, Ianto, I know this is a shock but I just want to get something straight right now. If you aren’t comfortable with me like this we can-“ She paused, thinking it through. “We can be strictly professional for a while, you could take some of that two years worth of leave you never use-“ She was rewarded with a small smile from Ianto. “-I can take off for a bit, maybe go annoy Martha and tease UNIT, ooo actually I quite like that idea, I wonder how long she will take to believe it’s me.” A familiar but odd looking mischievous grin lit up her face. “We can find a way through this. If you don’t want me around until I change back I’ll go, really it’s-“

“I don’t want you to go.” Ianto had begun to step closer but paused as Jack’s full attention returned to him.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to go. And I don’t want to take any leave.” Jack stood up slowly, sticking her hands into her pockets as non threateningly as she could, coincidentally mirroring Ianto’s stance. She casually stepped closer.

“You sure?” Ianto nodded slowly and didn’t back off as she slid closer. “And what about... us?” He stood up straight and looked at Jack steadily, struck by the fact that those familiar eyes were a good couple of inches lower than where they usually were.

“I’m not sure yet.” He caught the slight flash of disappointment on Jack’s face but to her credit she hid it almost instantly. Jack nodded and pulled her hands from her pockets, clapping them together.

“Sooo strictly professional for a bit. I can handle that, you’re not that irresistible. Well you are, but I can be good. Professional. Well, in that case any chance of one of your magic coffees, milk and sugar this time, I never can help craving sugar more as a girl, must be the hormones.” 

Winking to show the joke she stepped back again, giving Ianto room to nod just slightly and move over to the coffee machine. Jack shifted back to the desk, checking on the progress of the program she had set off earlier. “Damn, trust John to pick up dodgy second hand gear. The language on the device is a Cyrillic based one, this is gonna take some time.”

“Cyrillic? As in Russian?” Jack shrugged her slender shoulder, squinting slightly at the display.

“Eh it’s a bit more complicated. Languages evolve, they merge and separate and this device is from at least the 45th Century judging by the materials and design. That’s a lot of years and quite a few global incidents from now and it looks like this is one of the Cyrillic dialects but which one? Just as you have languages with similar but different alphabets now so does the future and when Humans started marrying aliens, and aliens refugee groups came to Earth, well the whole dialect issue just went a bit crazy.” 

She nodded gratefully as her coffee was slid onto the desk beside her, wrapping her fingers around the mug in a gesture that made Ianto smile. “Thanks. Anyway I’ve got the computer working on it. hopefully it will come up with something.”

“What about that device Tosh was so fond of, won’t that work?” Jack grinned ruefully, her pale pink lips quirking up at the edges as Ianto slid to stand behind her.

“Tried it. It needs more input to work, it’s great on a sentence or phrase, when it can find a verb, noun, teekle, adverb, that sort of thing-“

“Teekle?”

“-but this is just a simple device, single words like on, off, human, male, female. Not enough to really let it sink it’s teeth in. But I know some of the basics, male and human are words you should learn in as many languages as possible if you are going to go travelling, and I’ve programmed as many as I can remember in. Hopefully it will find a match to one of those soon and narrow it down enough to give me an answer.” She sipped the hot coffee slowly and leaned back in the chair, grinning broadly. “Oh that’s good. Thanks Ianto.”

“You’re welcome S-. Jack.” She twisted in the chair, hearing the hesitance in his voice, and looked up at him. 

“If it makes you uncomfortable you can call me something else until I change back. Or we can just avoid names. Really it’s ok. I want you to be comfortable around me.” Ianto nodded and was about to answer when a beep from the computer distracted them both. “Oh here we go, we have a hit...” Spinning back Jack put her coffee aside and looked at the screen pulling up the match. 

“A number, should have figured that would work first, they change less often. That symbol there...” She pointed at the screen and smiled softly. “Is a one. That’s how long I’m going to be changed for. One.” Ianto leaned over her, staring at the screen from over her shoulder and Jack couldn’t resist sneaking a look at him. It took all her strength not to kiss him he looked so good. 

“One what?” Jack shrugged and hastily looked back at the screen as Ianto caught her staring. 

“Well it’s not one hour or one minute or I wouldn’t still be like this. So we’re looking at one day, one week, one month or-“

“One year.” Ianto swallowed hard and pulled back.

“I’m sure it won’t be that long. Most of these things default to a day. With any luck, this time tomorrow I’ll be peeing standing up and able to wear my coat again.” Sipping her coffee to avoid Ianto’s stare she tried to hide the worry in her eyes. One day she was pretty sure Ianto would get over. Much longer and they could be in trouble. Pretty much best case scenario she could be having to be celibate for a while and that was never a prospect that appealed to Jack Harkness – whatever body she may be in.

*******************************

It wasn’t a day. And the computer was stuck trying to figure out the next word. It would have to be the important one it had trouble with – it had narrowed it down to week or year but the change in time units caused by humanity going into space was throwing the system. They would just have to wait whilst it worked it through.

******************************

Three days later Jack sighed as she pushed her hair back from her face and worked through the report, almost wishing for a weevil attack just to give her an excuse to avoid the paperwork. The only thing worse than having a body changing experience was having to fill in the form to report it. Well that and explaining it to everyone. She shifted in the chair, still distracted by the sight of her breasts under the simple white t shirt. The blue jeans did nothing to show off her femininity and that was just how she liked it – she wanted Ianto to be reassured nothing had changed. 

Even though it had. Ma’am was the best she got out of him name wise at the moment and she felt like she was reaching the end of her patience with him. She was trying so hard to be understanding but he was starting to make her feel uneasy. For all the 21st century’s declarations of soul mates and undying love they really did have no idea about the mind versus the body. If Ianto couldn’t adjust to this where did it leave them?

Gwen on the other hand had adapted pretty well – if she didn’t know better Jack would suspect Gwen was enjoying having another woman around. Jack did miss those occasional looks she used to give him though. Maybe being female really did affect sex appeal. Although, maybe Rhys would be more into the idea of a threesome with this body, perhaps she should suggest it to Gwen.

Pushing back from the desk Jack leaned forward and rested her forehead on the cool wood. This was ridiculous. Three days without sex (although a fair bit of self exploration had gone on in the meantime) and she was already considering something very stupid – even if Rhys was up for it Gwen would probably get jealous and confused and there was no point having two distracted team members. Speak of the devil...

Ianto walked through the door to the office and smiled politely at her as she lifted her head up from the desk. “There had better be coffee or a gun on that tray.” Ianto lowered the tray and placed the mug on the table, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

“It’s going well then?” Jack sipped the coffee slowly and sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair and looking up at Ianto.

“Nightmare. I don’t understand why the form has to be soooo complicated. Listen to this ‘Please state if as a result of your biological change any impediments to carrying out your duties have occurred?’ Shouldn’t there be a shorter form for the less life altering changes? Something along the lines of ‘list change, can you still do you job, yes, ok get on with it then!’ Who even reads these?” Ianto shrugged and crossed his arms across the tray, holding it flat against his body like a shield.

“Actually they can be quite entertaining. There’s one down in the archives about an employee who came across a Genie and wished for a bigger... piece of equipment. Sadly he failed to state how big and ended up-“

“Jack! Ianto! We’ve got a weevil on the loose.” Jack growled softly and slammed her fist against the desk in a mock disappointed manner.

“Some other time.” She jumped to her feet and grabbed the simple leather jacket Gwen had lent her, swinging it on as Ianto abandoned the tray and joined her in the rush for the door. “Tell me though, are there pictures?” Ianto chuckled as he fell into step alongside her.

“Yes ma’am.” Jack closed her eyes for a moment in happy anticipation. 

“Show and tell will have to wait but I’m holding you to that full presentation. Preferably with slides. For now, let’s get going, I could do with some action!”

***********************

Jack had always had the oddest thoughts just before he died and even as a girl they were just as bizarre. Forgetting how much lighter she was now was such a rookie mistake and she had tried to tackle the weevil single handed – and lost. Badly. Maybe she should have let Ianto deal with it after all, rather than making scathing comments about misplaced chivalry.

Flying through the air from the blow had been an all too familiar sensation but landing face down was most peculiar. The usual throbbing as her crotch hit the floor was absent but instead the pain in her chest made her suddenly realise why she needed to put her hands out as she fell. “Ow.” She could feel consciousness fading as the blow to her head began to bleed into the gravel and she suddenly realised she was going to have to go shopping again as this t-shirt was no doubt going to be ruined. Another afternoon lost wrestling with the shoppers in Primark. “Oh hell.”

She started to fade but even as her thoughts went fuzzy she realised something was bothering her. The blackness was creeping in as she was rolled over and found herself looking up into Ianto’s face, concern in every line. She’d forgotten to check if she could heal in this body or if the indefinable whatever it was that kept her alive was in fact specific to a male body. This could be it. But in spite of the thoughts rushing through her fading mind the one that made her smile up at Ianto was the oddest of all.

“Jack, just hang on, you’ll be ok.” As she died yet again she couldn’t help smiling and whispering quietly.

“You said my name.” Then the darkness claimed her.

******************************

She awoke with a loud gasp, arching off the morgue table and shivering slightly as her limbs fought to regain warmth, the blood pumping again at last. Reviving was always so cold. “Oh thank God for that.” Gwen leaned over her and kissed her forehead fiercely, holding her head. “What the bloody hell did you think you were doing you daft sod!” Jack focused blearily and pushed her away with a laugh.

“Oh come on, I’ve done it a hundred times before. No big deal. I just forgot to account for a few, small, physical differences. But I’m fine, see?” She sat up and wiped her chin, wincing at the smear of blood that came off on her hand. “Business as usual.” She missed what Gwen said as she caught Ianto’s gaze, the young man almost hiding halfway up the stair, and from the look of concern and relief on his face confirmed it. He’d thought it too. Spotting the slight bruise forming on his cheek she also knew who had finished dealing with the Weevil after her spectacular exit.

“-but Brenda’s coming for dinner and if I’m late Rhys will kill me, the weevil is locked up, Ianto could you be an angel and feed them for me?” She was already grabbing her coat from the side and hurrying up the stairs as Jack swung her legs over the table, frowning as she realised her shoes were missing.

“Not a problem, have a good evening.” Jack looked up too late as Gwen hurried out and yelled half heartedly after her.

“Night!” Sighing she looked down at her feet. “Ianto, what happened to my shoes?” The young man stepped down and pointed to the work surface along the wall.

“We thought you would be more comfortable without them. I noticed you’ve been having trouble breaking them in.” Jack smiled sadly and touched her head, coming away with more blood on her fingertips.

“They’re not the only things. I can’t believe I did something so stupid.”

“The weevil or the device?” She grinned more broadly and grabbed the wipes from the small implement trolley. 

“The weevil.” She set to work cleaning her forehead as best she could, grabbing the small mirror as well and squinting into it, cursing at the hair in the way. Ianto walked down the last few steps and took the wipes off her, his hands gently tilting her head back and pushing her hair out the way as he set to work. Jack closed her eyes for a moment, distracted by the sensation of his hand on her skin. It had only been a few days but she longed for his touch. “Ianto I’m sorry. If I’d known this would have happened, that you could have been hurt, I’d have been more careful.” She felt him pause and opened her eyes to look up at him again.

“The weevil or the device?” Swallowing hard she placed her smaller hand over his.

“The device. I honestly didn’t know he would be stupid enough to be carrying it around loaded, so to speak. It was an accident. But if I’d known how much this-“ She glanced down at herself. “-would bother you I would have just shot John and worked out the rest later.” In spite of himself Ianto laughed and got back to work, his soft touch cleaning off the blood carefully.

“So can we make the shoot John first ask questions later policy an official guideline? It would make things a lot simpler.” Jack laughed and let her hand slide back to rest on the table.

“It’s a deal.” Sighing she let her eyes close again and just enjoyed the sensation of being cared for again. “Thank you Ianto.”

“You’re welcome. Jack.” Her eyes flew open again and stared deep into his, familiar blue into familiar blue. 

“I didn’t hallucinate it then.” Ianto pulled back and discarded the used wipe, his hands instead resting on the table on either side of Jack.

“You didn’t. And I’m sorry I’ve been such an idiot. I just got so caught up with... Well, it doesn’t matter.” He lifted his hand and placed it around the side of Jack’s neck, such a familiar gesture but Jack felt so much smaller against him now. “When I saw you die, I thought... What if this is it? And I realised I... I’d rather have you in my life as a girl that not have you here at all.” Jack looked up at him intently, searching his eyes for doubt, not quite daring to believe it was true.

“Do you mean it? Because for next time, if you’re serious that dying is all I need to do I’ll make sure I do it a whole lot soon-“ Ianto leaned down and kissed her hungrily, his hands sliding to hold Jack’s head firm, running through the dark hair and pulling her close as her arms wrapped around him in return, her legs parting to wrap around him tightly. It felt strange to be so dwarfed by him, to feel almost delicate in his arms but she didn’t care. She was back where she belonged.

Ianto broke off the kiss first, resting his head against Jack’s as he caught his breath back, looking down between them. The technique, the feel of the kiss was definitely Jack but the taste was somehow different, subtly softer. Like the sugar in her coffee now, slightly sweeter. Still the same but just a little different. She was breathing heavily, her hands wrapped around his waist and sliding over his back gently. “You ok?” Ianto nodded against her head, the motion making them both nod and a soft smile lit up Jack’s face. “Good.” 

Ianto stroked a thumb over her cheek slowly and pulled back, looking at her again curiously. He had avoided looking at her too closely before but now he searched her face, looking for all traces of the man he had fallen for. “So what now?” Jack grinned wickedly and wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him to press against her.

“Well I’d say take me now...” She grinned at the smile that flickered over his lips then relaxed, letting her feet slide down his thighs to release him. “But perhaps this first time something slower might be best.” Pushing him back just a step she slid to her feet before him and placed her hands on his hips gently. “Maybe we could go back to yours?” 

Ianto nodded slowly and pulled back, grabbing his jacket and Jack’s coat from the side, holding hers out to her. As Jack laughed and grabbed the coat from him, running up the stairs, Ianto took a deep breath and tried to banish all the guilt he could feel swirling through his mind. It was still Jack. Just with a new look.

And at least there weren’t going to be any arguments about who topped this time....

******************************

It took twice as long as it should have to get to Ianto’s place, mostly because Jack insisted on kissing him at every opportunity. Ianto had eventually asked why and had been surprised to see that soft blush on Jack’s face again as she answered. “Because like this no one even looks twice.” But they had made it back to his flat, the kisses pausing long enough for Ianto to fumble the key in the lock and let them burst through into the short hallway. Jack pulled back as the door shut, her slender hands grabbing the end of Ianto’s tie and pulling on it gently.

“Alone at last.” Ianto let himself be pulled somewhat reluctantly through his flat, dropping his keys on the table as Jack dragged him into the bedroom. “I’ve been thinking about getting my hands on you again for days.” Jack wriggled the tie loose and leaned in to kiss Ianto again but felt him stiffen as her hands rested on his chest. Pulling back Jack looked up at him quizzically. “You ok? You’re usually more... enthusiastic.” 

Ianto shook his head dismissively and leaned in to kiss Jack but she pulled back out of reach. “Come on this is me. Talk to me.”

“It’s not you though is it?” Ianto sighed and placed his hands on his hips defensively. 

“I thought we went through this, I offered to use the device on Myfanwy to prove what had happened-“

“The last thing we needed was a sexually confused dinosaur! Having you and Vera around is quite enough.” Ianto was flustered as he carried on. “I don’t mean that, I know it’s you really and I do want you, I mean I do want  to , I do, I just... I don’t know how to touch you. I don’t know what you like any more and I...” Jack blushed lightly and smiled softly at him.

“You’re worried you might not know how to please me?” Ianto blushed more furiously and looked away but Jack stepped forwards and kissed him fiercely, running her hands through his hair in a gesture that was all too familiar to him. Breaking off the kiss she smiled up at him. “How about you stop worrying, stop thinking and just trust me.” 

Placing her hands flat on his chest she looked up at him through her lashes. “Do you remember our first time? I asked you to trust me. You didn’t know what you were doing then but you coped pretty well. And at least this time you have some experience in this field. You’ve been with women before.” 

Her smile faded as she stepped back again, picking up on that slight twitch across his face. “I’m not Lisa. I’m still Jack. And I could never replace her. Never.” She placed her hands on her hips. “And whatever I look like, I need to know. Do you trust me?” Ianto nodded without hesitation and she smiled. “Then stop thinking so much and just trust me. This is going to be fun.”

*****************************

Ianto wasn’t sure fun was how he would describe what he was feeling at that exact moment. He was naked, opting to undress himself in the bathroom whilst Jack amused herself in the bedroom. He was more nervous than he had any reason to be but he steeled himself as he opened the bedroom door, only a conscious effort letting him keep from covering himself with his hands. She was smoothing off the bed covers, her trousers and footwear gone but her white T-shirt not quite covering her white knickers as she moved around the bed.

“Hi.” She jumped slightly guiltily and stood upright, pulling the hem of her t-shirt down as she looked at him.

“Boy are you a sight for sore eyes.” She watched as he looked away and she quickly stepped forwards, placing a hand on his arm and looking up at him. Looking up, that was an unusual angle for her. Well, without being on her knees anyway. She gently pulled him over to the bed and got him to lie face down. “Ianto Jones. You know there’s a funny thing about us humans. We trust our senses too much sometimes. We believe our eyes and what we hear rather than what our instincts are telling us.” 

She took the simple blindfold from the bedside table and wrapped it around Ianto’s head carefully, letting him adjust it to his eyes as she fastened it carefully. “Right now I look different. I sound different. I smell different. Soooo-” She slid her hands across his shoulders, pressing at just the right points and he could feel himself relaxing under her fingertips. “-I am going to convince you it’s still me inside. I want you to be completely relaxed around me. I want you to forget about what I look like and just be with me. I want your body to forget what it’s being told and remember what I feel like.” 

Jack kissed the nape of his neck softly before nipping lightly at his skin in the way that always made him shudder. “I want to make you come so hard you forget what you look like let alone what I should look like.” Ianto couldn’t help a soft groan that he muffled with the pillow as Jack shifted on the bed, moving to kneel astride his leg so she could reach all of his back easily. Blind he let himself wriggle on the bed, getting fully comfortable as he felt the shift of the mattress as Jack leaned over to the bedside table. A soft click gave Ianto some warning of what was coming before slick fingers resumed their gentle caresses of his skin. 

Jack didn’t speak again, staying silent and letting her fingers speak for her as she slid over his skin, pressing against his muscles and playing over his back. Ianto could feel tension he didn’t even know he had melting away under the firm press and caress of Jack’s fingers. The touch, the way the fingers knew exactly where to press was oh so familiar to him and for a moment he forgot all about the accident and could picture his Jack kneeling on the bed with him. He could see the way Jack’s muscles would play under his skin as he moved, could imagine the way the t-shirt would stretch and shift with each lean and press of his arms. 

The fingers made short work of the tension in his shoulders and he could feel himself almost purring as he relaxed. He stretched as the touch slid lower down his spine, working on his lower back as the gentle brush of skin and fabric against his leg moved. Jack was taking it slow, letting Ianto relax into each touch before continuing lower, her fingers skimming across the gentle slope of his arse. When no resistance came she slipped lower, massaging and playing over his cheeks in that way Jack always did. Ianto wondered sometimes in which lifetime Jack had learnt how to do this, how to play a body slowly but so brilliantly and make each nerve sing with gentle pleasure. 

How to slide between slightly parted cheeks and play over hidden flesh in a way that sent a jolt of pleasure and anticipation through his whole body. Ianto resisted the soft shiver that threatened to overwhelm him and relaxed into Jack’s teasing touch. A moments pause was followed by the return of the gentle pressure but slicker, wetter this time. Ianto couldn’t help shifting on the bed, opening himself up a little wider for Jack and was rewarded with a soft chuckle. To Ianto’s surprise he didn’t even jump at the feminine sound, accepting it as Jack with an ease he hadn’t thought possible.

When a soft pressure slid across his opening he didn’t wince but relaxed under Jack’s gentle teasing and preparation. As a finger gently penetrated him he relaxed fully, his body finally accepting that his lover was with him and not a stranger. The touch didn’t feel exactly the same but the way the finger moved inside him was all Jack. 

Jack leaned over to kiss the soft swell of his cheek as her finger carried on working within him, stroking and teasing him in that way that only Jack ever could. When a second finger pressed against him he took a deep breath, relaxing into it and not believing that this felt so natural. It had taken him a while to get used to the idea of being in a same sex relationship but the transition back to the opposite sex was just as surprising to him. It should be easier, shouldn’t it? 

Ianto shifted on the bed, his developing erection starting to get uncomfortable but he didn’t need to say anything to Jack. Spotting the signs she began to pull back, sliding clear of him as she wriggled down the bed, shifting off of his legs. A gentle touch along the side of his hip, a cue that Ianto recognised all too well prompted him to turn, shuffling on the bed to lie on his back with his legs apart. He could feel the dip of the mattress again and the soft brush of Jack’s knees as she slid into place between his thighs. 

The air felt cooler against his skin with the loss of the warmth from the covers against him and he felt a moments chill pass through his body. A warm touch swiftly returned though, a single hand sliding along his chest in slow, lazy swirls through his fine hairs. When the touch reached the soft line that led down to his cock he couldn’t help a nervous smile, suddenly wondering if Jack had remembered to file those new nails of hers. Which was a stupid thought because he would have known all about it by now if she hadn’t, considering she had been knuckle deep in him a moment ago and-

Ianto groaned as soft lips encircled the head of his cock and gave a short but firm suck before Jack’s tongue swirled over him softly. Ianto’s hands instinctively flew to her head, wrapping through her long hair gently and tugging just a little, encouraging her on. He could feel the tension in her lips as she smiled around his prick and began to take him deeper. Jack was always so good at this; he had once joked that he had had his gag reflex removed as a result of an incident involving a restaurant on some planet, raxicosomething. Ianto wasn’t sure if he believed it but he had never really cared how Jack got this good, only that he was.

The soft slide of her tongue and the way she moved was somehow instantly recognisable as Jack. Jack should have trademarked that flick of the tongue along his slit or the way her fingers circled the base of his cock firmly and began to slide in time with her slow, strong sucks. Ianto was having trouble holding back, the whole unreality of the past few days had left him drained and confused but now all the tension needed to go, he needed release. And Jack was going to give it to him, as always. 

Jack quickened her pace, working him swiftly now as she caught the scent of his excitement, that indefinable series of signs that she didn’t even have to see him to pick up on any more, it was that familiar and instinctive to her. She could feel his fingers wrapping themselves tighter in her hair as she took him deeper, using tongue and fingers and lips to bring him off. Jack loved this moment, male or female there was no denying the excitement of having another living creature, of driving them so high they couldn’t hold back any longer. There was nothing quite like the buzz of knowing exactly who was responsible for that moment of total abandon.

Ianto could feel himself tipping over that line, his head burying itself in the pillows as she worked him higher. Arching on the bed he didn’t shout but came with a whisper that was somehow all the sweeter to Jack than a scream. Just a soft sigh of one name. Jack. She felt the heat of him in her mouth and set to work quickly, swallowing hard. Ianto couldn’t resist pressing down on her head, pushing himself deeper in as he came, enjoying the feel of her throat around him.

Which in hindsight was perhaps not the best move to make...

******************************

He felt the tension in Jack’s body before the slight gagging noise reached his ears and he instantly pulled back. “Jack, you ok?” Coughing greeted him and Ianto quickly pushed up onto his elbows, pulling the blindfold off. Jack’s hands were over her mouth as she coughed deeply, going red as she caught her breath before waving off his concern. Even though her breathing came under control her blush still deepened as she looked at him.

“Sorry. I guess I should have realised, smaller jaw, smaller mouth...” Ianto laughed in spite of himself and reached out, sitting up and placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’s my fault, all my talk of going slow and I blow it on simple maths!” Ianto grinned and pulled her forwards, feeling her shift somewhat awkwardly on the bed as he kissed her deeply, his hands holding her tight as hers pressed against his chest softly.

“Well as blowing it was the general idea I wouldn’t say you messed it up that much.” Laughing Jack reached around to smack what she could of his arse before pushing him back down onto the bed and leaning over him, her hands either side of him as she hovered above him.

“Everyone’s a critic. Now, are you going to put your mask back on so I can get back to work or what?” Lifting up Ianto kissed her again, a long, hungry kiss that spoke the words he couldn’t always say. Grinning as he broke off he reached up and let his hands slide along her thighs and up to rest on the small of her back, just underneath that familiar but new t-shirt.

“I don’t want the blindfold any more. I want to see. Let me look at you.” Smiling softly Jack kissed him just once, a soft press of her lips against his as she pulled back, kneeling between his legs again. Ianto pulled the pillows closer, raising his head so he didn’t have to strain to see. He placed his hands behind his head, a relaxed and expectant grin on his face as he started to whistle a stripper tune. 

Jack laughed loudly, the sound just as raucous and cheeky as ever as she grinned at him, wrapping her arms across her waist to grab the opposite edges of her t-shirt. Wriggling it up slowly she laughed and swayed to his whistling, lifting her top by slow inches before suddenly whipping it up over her head and whirling it around in the air. It was a move that would have impressed more had she not suddenly been blinded by her own static filled hair swirling around her face like a storm cloud. Flinging the t-shirt blindly she paused at the tinkle as Ianto’s cufflinks were promptly knocked off the chest of drawers to hide in the carpet.

“Oops?” Jack parted her hair and peeked out apologetically, doing her best puppy dog eyes at Ianto. But her lover hadn’t even noticed. She could feel herself blushing again at the intensity of his gaze and cursed silently to herself that she couldn’t control that better yet. New bodies were hard to get used to and she would definitely have something to talk to the Doctor about next time she saw him. 

Ianto reached out tentatively and touched her arms, pulling her hands into his so she wasn’t covering herself any more. The simple white sports bra had been Gwen’s suggestion even though Jack had been all for something racier, preferably a basque of some sort. Gwen had quite rightly pointed out it wouldn’t really have been a good fit under a t-shirt but she had still longed for something more exotic. She had to admit after all the running earlier she had been grateful for Gwen’s advice - although right now she hoped it wasn’t a disappointment to Ianto. 

Maybe she should have dressed up more, this was their first time so to speak and now it looked like she hadn’t made any effort – of course if she had been wearing full on ‘fuck me’ lingerie maybe Ianto would have felt like she had been impatient and not willing to wait for him. Or worse, getting it elsewhere in his absence. Underwear could say so many things for a woman and for a moment Jack felt a powerful urge to be male again, where the biggest concern was easy access and whether going commando would cause any unexpected shocks if he got killed yet again.

Her doubts vanished as Ianto grinned softly at her and pulled her back over him to lie against his body, her thighs pressed against his cock and her breasts hanging just below his chin as he grinned up at her wolfishly. “You look beautiful.” Jack grinned back broadly and giggled girlishly.

“You sure? I know it’s a bit simple, I promise next time I’ll find something a bit sexier, maybe in blue, what do you think would it bring out my eyes-“ She was cut off as Ianto lunged upwards, kissing her fiercely again, his hand sliding along her thigh before a sharp slap landed on her cheek and made her break off the kiss. “Hey!” Ianto grabbed her tight, rolling them both over on the bed and shifting to kneel on all fours above her.

“Jack will you stop worrying? Why is it you never had any doubts in your own sex appeal as a man, even when a little humility would have perhaps been a  good  thing, but a few days as a woman and you’re doubting yourself?” Jack hesitated, adjusting to the change in roles for a moment. 

She was used to Ianto being dominant and taking control, of course she was, but there was something different this time. She had always known before that they both knew exactly where  his  threshold between pleasure and pain lay and she had always known deep down that if she needed to stop Ianto, if something was going too far, she could. 

But in this body she doubted herself and felt the teeniest bit of fear seep through her. More than that though she could see something in Ianto’s eyes. Jack had always been slightly in charge before, even as a submissive, his years of experience and practice hanging over them and making Ianto doubt himself. Ianto had had to learn a lot from Jack and if the situation was reversed, if Ianto was a woman, Jack would still be in charge, still have the power.

But Jack didn’t know much about being made love to as a woman. Ok so there had been that memorable month in the academy but that was literally centuries ago – not to mention a different body yet again. She had no idea how it would feel to have Ianto inside her this way. She didn’t know how she would respond to him whereas Ianto was only “recently bi”, as Tosh had once put it. He knew how it felt to fuck a woman, to feel her around him. Jack was the inexperienced one here and Ianto was going to take full advantage of it.

Jack sighed softly as Ianto began to kiss along her neck and decided that maybe a little bit of losing control would be just the thing. Ianto’s kisses were ever so slightly softer than usual and it suddenly struck her that he had shaved whilst in the bathroom. As his smooth chin worked its way into her neck she was grateful for the gesture – her skin was more sensitive now. As Ianto flicked his tongue over her throat she missed the absent sensation of his kisses on her adams apple. But that thought soon slipped away as he slid lower, his lips playing over the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. 

She reached up to rest her hands on his sides as he moved lower, shifting to rest on just his knees and left hand. His right snaked its way up her arm to her shoulder, gently tugging on the simple elastic strap of her bra and pulling it out of the way so his kisses could continue unimpeded. Jack could feel his tongue snaking over her skin and wriggling its way across her chest, his hand tugging on the white fabric as his fingers slid under it. She grinned as his fingertip brushed over the swell of her breast before with a sharp pull he exposed her to his gaze.

Ianto stare was hungry as he looked along her body, his eyes on Jack as he slid lower. Jack couldn’t help gasping as his thumb brushed over her bare breast, catching on her nipple in a way that sent a shiver of surprise through her. She knew from her own explorations that she was definitely a lot more sensitive there now but the touch of another was always so much more intense that anything she could manage alone. Ianto flicked his thumb over the small nub deftly and watched the way Jack reacted, enjoying every gasp and look on her face. As his lips trailed lower he pulled back, shifting his weight off his hands so he could pull the other side of her bra down, exposing her to him fully and trapping her arms by her sides. 

Jack could move her arms perhaps a couple of inches but no further, only allowing her to trail her fingertips over Ianto’s body. He slid lower between her legs, his lips hovering over her right nipple as he looked along her body. Jack grinned wickedly, pinned beneath him, her arms by her sides and her legs between his. She felt dwarfed by his body, the weight of him no heavier than usual but somehow he felt bigger than before. She wriggled under him almost symbolically, testing the limits of his efforts to restrain her as he leaned closer, his tongue sliding out from between those pink lips and grinning back evilly.

She couldn’t help straining against him for real as that slick tongue flicked over her nipple, a soft curse escaping her lips at the sensation. She wanted to grab him, to hook her fingers through his hair and hold him tight so he couldn’t move away. As Ianto began to suck gently Jack arched up under him, a constant stream of swearing in a language Ianto didn’t recognise filling the air. 

She couldn’t believe how such a simple action sent a spike of sensation through her whole body, shooting through to her spine in an ache that drove her crazy. She gasped as Ianto sucked harder, the ache turning into a mix of pleasure and pain that left her shuddering and trying to pull away. But Ianto felt her tense and softened the pace, his lips opening wide on her breast and just his tongue flicking over her skin.

“Ianto... too much.” Ianto didn’t acknowledge the request but shifted, dragging his tongue down Jack’s breast to bury his face between her breasts. With a chuckle he shifted his hands up to press either side of her breasts and lifted them up to bury his face in them, wiggling softly. Jack giggled and pushed him away as best she could, grinning as he slid along to the other side, setting to work on her other breast.

Jack groaned as she arched under him again, not quite sure how to take how turned on she was feeling. It was strange, with no one centre for her desire, no (usually very obvious) sign to tell Ianto how ready she was she didn’t know how to tell if she was ready for him or not. Whilst she had had a fun few days playing by herself Jack knew all too well that was nothing like sex with another person. 

She could feel herself getting wet, at least she thought she could, and with her thighs pressed together like that she became very aware of her own pulse too. As Ianto teased and tormented her nipple, nipping it between his teeth gently she decided enough was enough. “Ianto... By the Goddesses will you fuck me already?” Ianto arched an eyebrow and lifted his head slowly, still dragging her nipple between his lips as he lifted up until it finally slid free. 

“Well now I am definitely sure it’s you. You never could take much teasing unless you were tied down.” Jack laughed and wriggled under him to illustrate her point.

“You’re just too irresistible, in or out of a suit. Look do I need to beg here or are you gonna finally make a woman out of me?” It was Ianto’s turn to laugh as he pulled back, sliding his hands under Jack and pulling her to sit up, resting in his arms as he set to work freeing her from the bra. He smiled as Jack’s smaller but just as perfect teeth set to work on his neck, nibbling and kissing to encourage him to work faster. Ianto fumbled the clasp the first time, out of practice, but soon Jack felt the release of the pressure of the elastic against his arms. 

Pulling back she slid out of Ianto’s grasp and straightened her arms, letting him pull the bra off and fling it across the room. Jack groaned happily and pulled back to rub along her sides where the bra had been. “Oh yes that feels much better.” Ianto leaned over her again, letting his tongue slide under her breast to trail over the soft skin hidden there. “Mmmmmm Ianto don’t get me wrong, that feels fantastic but please don’t make me beg.” 

Ianto chuckled and slid lower, letting his tongue trail over Jack’s stomach. She was softer now, gently curved rather than the ripples of muscles he was used to. He let his hands lie flat against her sides, dragging his fingers down to her hips and taking in the difference in sensation. Pressing against her skin he found himself seeking the sharper feel of bones that he was used to in Jack. But instead she was warmer and softer under his touch. As his tongue flicked over her belly button though the laugh he evoked was pure Jack. 

Jack grinned as Ianto’s hands slid under the white cotton of her knickers and shifted hopefully, lifting her hips as best she could. A press of Ianto’s hands pushed her back down though. Looking along her body questioningly she frowned as Ianto continued to slide down her body but kept his hands flat against her hips, the cotton stretched over his fingers and showing the outline of his knuckles. 

She watched as he shifted on the bed, his lips continuing their way down her body until they met the white cotton. Jack could feel the soft pressure of his lips through the fabric and moaned softly as a hot puff of air seeped through the cotton, heating her up before a muffled curse escaped her lips. With her legs so tightly together he couldn’t get very far down, not quite far enough for her liking but enough to tease.

“Ianto.” He didn’t pause his exploration of her underwear and Jack groaned as she decided to take matters into her own hands. Lifting her hands to her breasts she began to stroke her own fingers over her body, enjoying each flick of her palm. “You are a hopeless tease.” Ianto nodded against her knickers, the motion making her wriggle yet again. “Please.” Ianto sighed against her thighs and carried on sliding down her body, his weight shifting completely free of her at last as he twisted his hands, hooking the sides of her knickers around his fingers.

“Patience is a virtue Jack. I see next time I’m going to have to tie you up. Or at least gag you.” Jack lifted her hips gratefully as he tugged on her knickers, her hands sliding under her body to support her and help slide the underwear over her arse.

“Promises, promises, honestly you lead a girl on then leave her waiting. You’re nothing but a pussy tease.” Ianto laughed out loud but the sound died in his throat as Jack pulled her legs up towards her body to let him manoeuvre her underwear clear of her body. As she lay back down she parted her legs around him, giving him room to slide back up and hopefully.... “Ianto?” 

He hadn’t moved, he was simply staring at her and she felt herself blushing again at the intensity of his gaze. “Ohgod you don’t like it, girls in this era are more... natural I should have just left it as it was. I just thought it might, well, get in the way and-“ Ianto moved so suddenly she jumped, her arms reflexively shifting to press against his chest as he lay between her thighs and kissed her fiercely. 

When he finally pulled back she felt as though her lips were bruised from the force of him and slowly became aware of a slight ache in her wrists from where her arms were trapped between them. Sucking her lips back for a moment she giggled as she looked up at him. “You approve then?” Ianto nodded slowly and gazed down at her in a mixture of surprise and admiration.

“Jack. When the hell did you find time for a full Hollywood bikini wax?” Jack laughed and wriggled under him, relieved when he lifted up enough for her to slide her arms around him.

“Well you have kindof been avoiding me so Gwen suggested we go to a salon and treat ourselves to some, um, girly treats. Actually I think she just wanted to see if I would scream at some of the procedures, seriously, 21st century beauty can be absolute torture!” Ianto kissed her again, grinning like an idiot before sliding down her body, quick hungry kisses marking his progress as she let her hands slide over his shoulders with every inch.

“So which is worse, Hollywood or back sack and crack?” Jack laughed, her fingertips pressing against his neck before sliding them into his hair again. 

“I am not going to get into the ‘which gender handles pain better’ debate with you as well as Gwen. Let’s just say I am really looking forward to the invention of the hairloss injection in 2056. Just one shot at the start of swim suit season and you’re sorted.” She grinned as Ianto’s tongue played over her belly button once more before his hands slid along her bare hips. 

Jack opened her legs a little wider for him and looked down her body at him, tugging lightly on his hair. “I’m ready for my close up.” Ianto rolled his eyes but his retort was too muffled by her skin for her to make it out. “What did you- Oh fuck.” Letting go of his hair she arched on the bed as his lips began to slide over her folds, the soft tickling a gentle warning before his tongue began to play over her skin. 

Flicking his tongue over her slowly Ianto took a moment to compare the taste of her in his mouth, pressing his tongue against her skin firmly and enjoying the soft stream of curses coming from her mouth. She tasted slightly different but somehow she was still Jack flavoured. He had no idea how that was even possible but he was grateful for it. He was most grateful of all though that she tasted nothing like Lisa had.

It had been a while since he had done this and, whilst he didn’t need a map thank you very much, he did know that each woman was subtly different and reacted differently. Pulling back for a moment he glanced at Jack, her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed as her fingers wrapped around her own hair. Letting go of her hip he brought his hand up to his face and gently sucked one finger into his mouth before placing his hand flat against her, just one finger tip gently pressing against her folds. 

Jacks eyes opened wide as she looked down at him as she responded to the sensation, suddenly hungry for the sight of him. His touch felt good but she didn’t know how to respond to it. As a man every touch of Ianto’s sent Jack closer to the edge, so much so that he often had to distance himself from his body to avoid coming too soon. But as a woman it was different, his touch was good but not enough, she needed more, she needed to actually concentrate on the sensation and really  feel  every move he made. 

When Ianto’s wet fingertip gently slid between her lips she wasn’t even sure exactly what he was doing, she just knew it felt good. As a man Jack was constantly aware of the moves, comparing them to his own, figuring out what Ianto might enjoy in return, long practice and self awareness meaning he knew exactly where he was most sensitive and when he wanted more. But like this it was too new, coming too fast, was too much for him to really process. 

Ianto watched her carefully, taking in each gasp and shudder of her body as he just carefully slid his now slick fingertip against her lips, sliding along each side in turn, circling over her new entrance slowly. He studied each reaction closely before moving back up to her clit, pausing just below where he suspected it would be and adjusting his angle. 

Carefully he slid higher, ensuring each millimetre was as slow and smooth as possible before he felt the tell tale bump. Even if he hadn’t known what he was looking for the gasp and widening of Jack’s eyes was a dead giveaway. She was silent for once, just staring wide eyed at him and with such intensity he could feel his own body aching for her. That gaze, that hunger, was pure Jack, there were just a few more eyelashes in the way now.

Rubbing softly, barely moving but instead simply pressing and wriggling the nub he watched as Jack lay back down, only her chin visible to him as she arched back on the bed, her hands grabbing the sheets tight. He took it slowly, even though Jack had no doubt set new records on multiple orgasms on her own. This was still her first time with another person and she probably didn’t know her own body well enough yet to guide him. They were exploring this together. 

He let his finger slide back along her slit, slicking himself up once more before transferring her juices higher again, slicking the nub carefully so he could try something new. Ianto gently began to rub her more vigorously, the slickness preventing the friction from becoming too much or catching her uncomfortably. Jack gasped and nodded quickly, looking down at him again.

“I like that.” Chuckling Ianto shifted, pausing his rubbing to let his thumb slide along her folds before slipping up to replace his finger. Changing angle he moved to climb up her body, lying on the bed beside her. Wrapping her arm around him she pulled him close, groaning as his thumb wriggled over her clit firmly. Ianto shifted his hand again, letting his slick finger press at the bottom of her folds before sliding up them slowly, looking into Jack’s blue eyes as he pressed against her entrance. 

Wide eyed she nodded and he pressed firmer, feeling the slight resistance of her before with a gasp from Jack he slid into her with a slight start before pressing slowly, burying his finger in her by slow inches. “Oh fuck.” Her eyes slid closed for a moment before she stared up at him again, not quite focused. “I’ll say this for girls, the self lubricating thing is a real time saver.” Ianto chuckled and kissed her softly as he began to move, his thumb sliding over her clit in time with the slow thrusts of his finger. 

She was so warm and wet around him he couldn’t help wanting to be in her, the urge almost overwhelming him for a moment before his self control kicked in again. That was one thing sex with Jack had always taught him – preparation and patience can really pay off in the long term. Still, as he pulled his finger almost completely clear of her he couldn’t help grinning as he hastily rubbed a second finger alongside it, slicking it up as well. Time to see if she was going to make him wait much longer. Pressing against her with two fingertips it took a moment to line himself up again but it was worth it for the shaky smile she gave him as he pushed into her.

“Fuck Ianto.” Pausing inside her he felt the slight tensing of her muscles and kissed her softly, concern in his eyes.

“You ok?” She nodded quickly, kissing him back fiercely as her hand scraped along his back.

“Hell yes.” Grinning Ianto wiggled his fingertips just slightly and was rewarded with a throaty moan from Jack. Ianto began to thrust slowly, feeling the slickness of her around his fingers as his thumb continued to play over her clit, occasionally dipping lower to capture some more of her juices. Watching her wriggle he suddenly wanted to watch her come first, before he fucked her. He wanted to look into her eyes as she came, he wanted to see if they would react the same way Jack always did or if she would be different this time. He wanted to witness that moment, the second where the years fell away from Jack’s face and that spark of... something, showed through.

Thrusting slightly faster he let his thumb speed up on her clit, feeling the slightest change in the texture of it as he worked and wondered if she was close. She looked lost in her own thoughts and he nipped lightly at her shoulder to bring her back to him. “Jack. I need you to talk to me. What do you want?” She looked confused and frustrated for a moment, trying to work out what her body was telling her. “Do you want me to go faster or slower?” She bit her lip as she thought then made her mind up.

“Slower inside, but I want more...” She paused, her eyes screwing tightly shut as he pressed firmer against her clit.

“More there?” She nodded breathlessly, her skin flushing slightly. “Do you want pressure or speed?” Her eyes opened to look at him again, the blue depths of them oh so familiar to him.

“Speed. More speed.” Ianto nodded just slightly and sped up the flicks of his thumb over her, watching her eyes react to his moves. “Like that, please.” Ianto kissed her lips softly but she kissed him back harder, just pressing tight against her as he focused on his thumb, trying to keep the pressure steady and fast. “Yes...” Jack nodded again, sharply, the muscles in her neck starting to stand out as she fought to focus on him. 

He could feel her nails starting to dig into his back, short but still enough to leave a mark as she held him tight. He focused only on her, staring into her eyes as he rubbed swiftly, ignoring the slight ache in his hand as he worked. His fingers were buried deep inside her but he couldn’t quite manage both the thrusting and rubbing at once, opting to focus on her clit. He couldn’t resist wiggling inside her though and was rewarded with a wide eyed look. “I think I’m close...” She winced for a moment, almost in pain and held her breath for a moment. “I can’t... 

Jack tensed, trying to focus on the sensations running through her body without it being too much, trying to find a way to resolve it into release. It was different, usually it took all Jack’s strength not to come but now she was having to work to. Her new body was unsure how to cope, how to do it but then she suddenly just knew what to do. She knew. Jack stared wide eyed at Ianto as she let go, the feelings running through her body so intense. Her first time with another’s touch. It had been so long since Jack had had a first anything. 

As she came with a gasp she stared deep into Ianto’s eyes, the different body not mattering for that second as she clenched around him, his touch slowing a little at the pressure as his eyes stared into hers. A new first. As she began to come down, the waves of pleasure receding she hastily pushed his thumb away, the pleasure turning to pain with the intensity of it. Ianto leaned in to kiss her and she pulled him closer, feeling the familiar sensation of his body against hers, her hand on his back and his lips, his tongue playing over hers. As they kissed she couldn’t help grinning at one thought. After all the firsts she had shared of Ianto’s, Jack was grateful it was Ianto who had shared hers.

As she wriggled under him and recovered her grin grew broader as another thought occurred to her. She kissed him, the kiss becoming firmer as she moved to pull him closer, focusing on that one thought as she stroked over his spine and felt the pressure of his cock against her hip.

There were still a few other firsts to try yet.

******************************

Ianto pulled back from the kiss and trailed a fingertip over her chin, along her throat and down her body, gliding between her breasts and being rewarded with a soft giggle. “That tickles.” Smiling softly he reached out and took her hand in his, raising it between them and pressing his palm flat against hers. Her fingers fell short of his fingertips and seemed so small against his. Jack’s hands used to almost match his, maybe even be a little bigger. But Jack was so much smaller now in so many ways. 

He was used to Jack being... larger, not just physically but larger than life, the one who took care of everything. Unshakeable. But as much as Ianto hated to admit it seeing her risk her life today had been different. He’d seen her differently, he’d wanted to protect her in a way he had never felt about Jack. No matter how sexist he knew that made him he couldn’t quite help it, he wanted to protect her more like this.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jack was looking at him with mild concern, her blue eyes questioning him silently. Ianto grinned and wrapped his fingers through hers before leaning in for a kiss. Breaking off he pulled back and shifted to drape his leg over hers, his cock pressing against her side and making her raise her eyebrows.

“Just thinking about sexual equality in the workplace.” Jack frowned, confused for a moment but forgot all about it when he kissed her again. He was softer than usual, his kisses hungry but almost as though he was holding back – or trying to adjust to her smaller mouth. As she kissed him back she found herself almost egging him on, challenging him with her tongue to let go, to be his usual self. Their fingers let go of each other as they kissed and she brought her hand up to hold his face, her fingers spread wide against his jaw. His hand made it’s way down her side and she felt the small thrusts against her hip that were a dead giveaway. Ianto was ready. As was Jack.

“Ianto?” He looked down at her questioningly. “I think it’s time we got this show on the road.” He laughed and kissed her fiercely, his tongue questing more hungrily now as he began to give in to his desire for her. He had been so patient but she was more than ready now. As was he. Jack wrapped her arms around him tightly and twisted to face him, her leg rising to hook over his and draw his cock to rest against her stomach, trapping it between them. It felt comfortable yet odd to her; the sensation of his prick was all too familiar but she was suddenly very aware of the loss of hers and she felt a moments sadness. She was going to miss that little captain, he had served with honour.

But then Ianto’s fingers found her breast, teasing her yet again and she couldn’t help a groan of pleasure. On the other hand she would have it back soon enough so probably best to just enjoy the moment – and the new gifts she had received instead. Jack could feel Ianto sliding down her body, his lips pressing along her jaw then down her throat, his body shifting to push her back into the bed and lie on top of her. As he kissed lower he suddenly stopped, his head rising with a strange look on his face.

“Jack? All joking about the self lubricating aside do you want me to um...” Jack frowned, not comprehending until she followed his gaze to the abandoned bottle of lube on the bedside table.

“Oh! Um, I guess it can’t hurt right? I mean especially whilst we get used to it. It’s not like it can do any damage.” Ianto smiled at her and kissed between her breasts quickly before pushing himself to kneel between her spread legs, his hand reaching across her for the tube. As he flicked open the cap Jack couldn’t resist sliding one hand between her legs, her fingertips playing over her lips but her eyes watching Ianto as he prepared himself. That was a sight Jack could never get enough of, as though watching Ianto slick up his cock was some cue to action hardwired into Jack’s brain. Male or female, she loved watching his shining fingers as they slid along his shaft, the way his palm would slide over the head of his cock or the way he would grip himself firmly and simply glide his fingers up and down his length. 

He knew Jack liked to watch and always played for the audience, taking longer than strictly necessary but he too enjoyed the chance to pause, to prepare himself and just enjoy that look in Jack’s eyes. There was a limit to how much he could take though and Jack grinned as he leaned forwards, shifting on the bed to rest on his left hand whilst his right held his prick firmly, shifting forwards to line himself up with her. 

Jack gasped as he rubbed the head of his cock along her lips slowly, catching on her clit and pressing against her before he slid lower, slipping between her lips and seeking his way through. Jack lay still, concentrating on the sensations and whispering quiet instructions to Ianto until he was pressed against her entrance, perfectly lined up and just a moment pressure was needed. She looked up at him, her arms rising to rest her hands on his back whilst her blue eyes locked on to his. One nod was all she needed to give.

Pushing slowly Ianto felt the gentle resistance against him before almost suddenly he was through and slid into her, her soft gasp so sweet as he quickly shifted to rest on both arms now, holding himself above her. “You ok?” She nodded and smiled slightly goofily, a silly grin lighting up her face as her eyes seemed to struggle to stay open.

“More than.” By slow inches Ianto slid forwards, careful to watch her reactions and make sure it wasn’t too much. He’d almost forgotten the difference in sensation, somehow not as tight but at the same time more... snug. He couldn’t quite get it straight even in his own mind but he pushed in deeper until she gasped under him and her eyes opened wide. “Oh boy.” 

He paused, pulling back slightly and she chuckled, leaning up to kiss him softly. “That wasn’t a bad noise. Do it again.” Grinning broadly Ianto began to thrust slowly, sliding in and out of her slick folds and feeling her start to relax around and under him, her fingers stroking along his shoulders. He could feel her easing under him so he picked up the pace, driving himself slightly deeper and being rewarded with a soft groan.

Jack sighed and spread her legs wider before shifting to bring them up almost towards her chest, raising them in the air then resting them on his back, hugging him tight and trapping him between her thighs. She grinned a challenge to him before pulling him down to lie on her fully, his arms shifting to slide under her shoulders, his fingers gripping them from behind. Jack hugged him tight in her arms, his momentum more trapped now, unable to pull out as far but able to let go without worrying about slipping out or hurting her.

She gasped as he began to fuck her harder, force creeping through into his moves now whilst he kissed her hungrily, the hesitation she had felt earlier gone now and just pure Ianto and lust and hunger left. He had held back for so long but was giving in now, days of watching and frustration and confusion melting away as he made love to his long term lover for the first time. 

It felt so different to what she was used to, somehow less intense but at the same time more emotional. It was unusual for them to be fully face to face like this, to be able to be so close. To be able to look into his eyes, to hold him so tightly was something Jack relished and she closed her eyes for a moment trying to ingrain every scent, every sound, every sensation of his skin against hers into her mind. 

Ianto knew he couldn’t hold back for long tonight, not for this first time anyway, but he suddenly wanted to have her every way he could. He wanted to work through every position in the Karma Sutra - and try those extra ones Jack insisted she knew were possible but sounded too incredible to do outside of a zero gee environment or with the aid of some strong harnesses and ropes. He wanted to make the most of every moment of this change, to explore what Jack was now capable of. After all, he knew Jack had already tried most of  his  best moves on Ianto but what would she be able to try now? 

Ianto snarled slightly, half from passion and half from sheer frustration. He couldn’t believe he had wasted so much time already by sulking. The thought of Lisa threatened to creep into his mind but he pushed it away. It was time to let go of that past. He could feel Jack arching under him, her body shifting to try to bring him as deep as possible inside her. Her nails began to dig into his back, her arms clutching tight almost as though she was trying to pull him into her body completely, head to toe. Ianto kissed her fiercely, almost panting into her mouth as he slowed for a moment before breaking off to speed up, unable to hold back much longer.

Jack didn’t think she was going to be able to come like this yet, not the first time anyway, but she didn’t care. She wanted to see Ianto fuck her, she wanted to enjoy every second of his release without worrying about her own. She wanted to feel him come inside her. Jack reached lower to slide her hand down his spine, grabbing his arse tight and pushing, as though trying to add her strength to his own, to push him deeper into her with just her fingers. Sliding one fingertip between his cheeks she did her best to wriggle down his slick groove and find his entrance. With a grin of triumph she slid over it and pressed firmly against him, his eyes opening wide as he looked down at her.

“If you... carry on with that I’m not going to be able to hold back much longer.” Chuckling Jack snatched a quick kiss from him before scraping her short nails across his back, her other hand spread wide across his arse.

“Then come for me Ianto. Fuck me.” Ianto growled low in his throat and she pressed her fingertip against him, feeling the soft skin react to her touch and began to work her way into him just ever so slightly. With a snarl Ianto began to thrust harder still, almost frenzied now as he held her so tight she could almost feel her shoulders start to bruise under his grip, her nails reflexively scratching harder at his skin. He was so close, so very close and any second now...

With a snarled expletive Ianto came, his fingers so tight around her and the fire of her nails across his back competing with the sweet sensation of her finger playing between his cheeks. Gasping to get his breath back he slowed, almost collapsing into her arms as she gently slid free of his cheeks and rested her hand on his back lightly. “You ok?” He nodded slowly before resting his head on her shoulder. She could see and feel the sheen of sweat on his body and the air of the room was starting to feel cold in contrast to the warmth of his body as they lay in each others arms. She kissed the side of his neck softly and felt a soft press of lips against hers in return before his head lifted up and he gave her a tired smile.

“Well that definitely, one hundred percent conclusively settles it.” Jack frowned questioningly and Ianto leaned in to kiss her softly before shifting, his arm coming out from under her to stroke her hair back from her face tenderly. “You are one hundred percent, most certainly still Jack.” She laughed out loud, surprise and delight on her face as she looked up at him incredulously.

“I don’t know whether to be relieved, concerned or insulted by that!” Ianto chuckled softly and kissed her lips, his tongue just tracing the lightest trail over the inside of her lip. Pulling back he grinned back at her slightly sheepishly and shrugged.

“No one else can ever make me come quite the way you do.” Laughing again Jack hugged her legs tight around Ianto before with an effort she rolled them over, shifting to lie on top of Ianto even as his cock began to slide free of her. Pushing to sit up straight she lifted her arms up high above her head and gave him a wink before lowering them gracefully and playing her fingertips through the damp hairs on his chest.

“Oh Ianto. That’s sweet.” She leaned low to kiss him before her evil grin, that one that was pure unadulterated, cheeky irrepressible Jack lit up her features. “But you ain’t seen nothing yet...”

******************************

Ianto wasn’t sure what had woken him but he didn’t want to move from where he was snuggled under the covers. It was comfortable, and warm and Jack was curled up-

Ianto’s eyes opened wide as his hand patted the empty space on the bed beside him where Jack had been. She was gone. The smell of coffee was drifting into the room and a groan escaped Ianto as he pulled the covers up over his head. She was trying to make coffee. Whatever else the little gender transformation had changed he doubted Jack’s coffee making skills would have been affected. He ignored the sound of the bedroom door swinging open and the slight tinkle of the mugs as Jack slid the tray onto the table. He even ignored the gentle dip in the mattress as she sat down beside him and began tugging at the covers.

“Ianto. Ianto wake up. I’ve brought you coffee.” Ianto growled as she pulled the covers off his head and looked up at her.

“I hate to think what state you left my kitchen in then...” Jack chuckled and reached over to the tray, grabbing the mugs and holding Ianto’s as he sat up in the bed, rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin and yawning. “So you don’t sleep any more as a girl then.” He wrapped his fingers around the mug and took in her fully dressed form beside him. She shrugged and picked up her mug, taking a sip and slightly wincing.

“Who needs sleep? Besides, I wanted to set up a few things at the Hub so we could take a couple of days off. The translation program is still struggling, it looks like that device is in a very regional dialect, a mixture of human and Martian with a little bit of Hath, it must be from one of the colony worlds. So there’s still no verdict on whether this is gonna last a week or a year.” Ianto caught the look of worry on Jack’s face and placed a hand over hers gently.

“We’ll work it out, whichever it is.” She smiled and sipped her coffee again, nodding.

“Oh of course we will. Hell we seem pretty compatible in either gender. And if I am stuck like this for a bit we can always get one of those strap on harnesses so I can still take care of you occasionally. Oooo we could get a range of different sizes depending on the mood! And colours, I like purple and red but maybe blue would be goo-“ Ianto laughed and shook his head quickly, interrupting her.

“-before we get too carried away let’s just wait and see. Even if the translation doesn’t come through it’s only a couple of days before we will find out one way or the other. We can make plans afterwards.” He brought the coffee up to his lips before pausing as something Jack had said sunk in. “Hang on, what was that about time off?” Jack grinned evilly and shifted on the bed to sit alongside him.

“Well I figured if it is only a week we should make the most of it. So I set an alarm to call me if anything happens or the translation kicks in and left a note for Gwen. I thought we could enjoy some time getting to-“ She smiled softly and reached out to hold his cheek lightly. “-know each other again. We can head back to the hub at the end of the week when I might change. It happened in the middle of the day so I really should make sure I’m somewhere safe when it might happen.” Ianto nodded and twisted to kiss her palm, feeling his stubble scratch over her fingers and the softness of her skin. 

“Sounds very sensible.” He shifted, grinning back at her as he put his mug on the side. “So what did you have in mind for entertainment?” Jack grinned evilly and leaned forwards, her hand sliding down his chest.

“Welllllll, I was thinking this body could do with some nice underwear. And it would be nice to not have to get it online for once.” Ianto snorted and reached out to take her mug off her, putting it safely out the way. 

“Something that actually fits properly and doesn’t come from a website that favours plain brown packaging would be a good idea.” She nodded and leaned closer as he pulled her to lie against his chest.

“Uh huh. You know, there is one shop we like that has those little peep holes in the changing room doors. We could head down there, you could help pick me out a few things then I could try them on and you could let me know what you think...” Ianto raised his eyebrows and trailed his fingers over her back, lifting up her t shirt.

“That does sound like fun. Whilst we’re there we could always get a couple of playthings. After all we do have a few days off and we might need a little extra help. I don’t know about you but I for one am only human and will need a break every now and then.” Jack purred softly as she leaned in to kiss along his jaw.

“Not to mention a shave.” Ianto smacked Jack’s arse lightly and then grabbed it, pulling her higher up his body.

“And you could do with a shower.” Jack raised an eyebrow and pushed back off Ianto, wriggling down the bed to stand up instead, her hands on her hips.

“Was that a suggestion or an offer?” Ianto watched as she slid the braces off her shoulders with an efficient twang and folded her arms challengingly. He shrugged and picked up the coffee mug and took an absentminded sip before his eyebrows raised in surprise. “You like my coffee? Wow, maybe this girl thing has even more hidden talents after all.” Ianto frowned sceptically.

“Or maybe there will be two grande Starbucks cups in the bin waiting for me when I go into the kitchen.” Jack narrowed her eyes and pouted charmingly.

“As if I would resort to Starbucks.” Ianto slid out of bed and walked over to stand in front of her, still sipping the coffee. “They’re merely a front for an evil empire.” Ianto nodded as he continued to drink, merely standing naked in front of Jack and counting the seconds until her gaze flicked downwards. 1...2...3...4... Very restrained. “Ok so it was that little cafe in the quay, the one with the great muffins. For some reason chocolate has become very important to me since I changed.” Ianto snorted into his mug and gave Jack his trademark sarcastic look.

“Right so I suppose the chocolate fondue set you gave me for Christmas was purely for my needs and not so you had an excuse to get me covered in chocolate to indulge your own cravings.” Jack shivered happily, her eyes closing slowly at the memory.

“Ok so the chocolate thing isn’t new. Was worth a try.” Ianto nodded and finished his coffee, placing the mug safely out of reach on the table before heading to the door. “Ianto?” He paused in the doorway and turned back, hands on his hips as he faced her, drawing her gaze right back down to... 1 second, a good sign. “Where are you going? I brought muffins...” Ianto did his best innocent look and scraped his fingertips across his jaw slowly.

“Well someone said I needed a shave. Figured I may as well get a shower at the same time.” Jack grinned evilly and sashayed across the room towards him, that wicked look in her eyes.

“That sounds like a very good idea. I could do with some nice bubbles too, would you like a hand scrubbing your back?” Jack actually fluttered her eyelashes and Ianto found himself torn between finding it cheesy or just plain adorable.

“Sounds like a very good plan, might help to get the blood off from those nails of yours.” Jack pushed him out the door with an indignant squeal and squeezed past him towards the bathroom.

“They are not that long! Besides you know you liked it really.” She waggled her eyebrows in a move that didn’t really work with her new delicate features but Ianto didn’t care. It was still his Jack. “Look are we getting this shower or not? I mean I have wonderful muffins just dying to be eaten here so you coming or not?” She backed towards the bathroom, curling her finger to beckon Ianto in and as he followed Ianto rather suspected ‘or not’ was not going to be the answer...

********************************

Jack sighed as the invisible lift descended, returning them to the hub one week after the accident. Gwen had called and John was already there, apparently eager to see if their best guess was correct or if he was going to spend another fifty one weeks as a female. Jack could feel Ianto’s fingers intertwined with hers as he held her hand and she took a moment to separate them out, simply placing her smaller hand against his and looking at the difference once again. Maybe this was the last time her hand would look like that. Maybe it would be like this for a lot longer to come. Only one way to find out.

John came running up the steps from the autopsy room, her blonde hair bouncing as well as her red top as she hurried towards them. “About bloody time you two got here, maybe you know how to use those stupid 21st century drugs to help a girl out.” Jack frowned questioningly as a harassed looking Gwen hurried after John, just the slightest hint of a grin on her face. Jack sighed and slipped her hand out of Ianto’s and jumped the last foot off the lift, landing deftly in her new boots.

“Gwen, John, what’s wrong?” John was wriggling on the spot slightly, her hands wrapped across her stomach defensively. “OK what did you do now?” John rolled her eyes indignantly and stormed over to the sofa, sitting down in what could only be described as a sulk.

“Oh automatically I did something wrong. It’s this stupid body that’s the problem, it’s defective that’s what it is. And bloody Florence Nightingale here won’t help me.” Jack looked at Gwen as she leaned against the wall, with what was definitely a smirk forming on her lips.

“John is not defective, she’s just a little.... irritated.” Jack and Ianto looked at her questioningly as she visibly fought back a laugh. “She has a little... tenderness, a bit of itching, nothing too serious, probably just a yeast infection. I did suggest some natural yoghurt but John didn’t really fancy the idea...” Ianto slid to lean against the wall beside her, a polite smile hiding his own amusement at John’s fate. Jack smirked once then straightened her face, looking down at John.

“Dare I even ask what you’ve been up to this week? No-“ She waved a hand as John started to answer. “Forget it, I really don’t want to know. If we do change back in an hour or two then the change should hopefully remove the, um, itching along with the-“ She waved a hand across her crotch and couldn’t help grinning. She rolled her eyes as she sat down beside John on the couch. “Anyway, won’t be long now with any luck, just an hour or so. Hopefully.” Ianto checked on the translation program and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Which by a happy coincidence is how long the program thinks it has left to run.” He turned back to the other and placed his hands behind his back before smiling politely again. “Right, anyone for coffee whilst we wait?” Gwen placed a hand on his arm as they all nodded and grinned broadly at him, still fighting down her laughter and with a look in her eyes that suggested she had some more hot gossip for Ianto.

“I’ll give you a hand. Give these two ladies a chance to catch up.” Hooking her arm in his the pair of them walked straight faced across the hub but the ex time agents couldn’t help hearing the sniggering that drifted from them as they passed by. John growled and rolled her eyes before leaning her head back against the wall.

“Always nice to know where I can go for help in this town. You owe me for this Harkness.” Jack looked at her aghast and squeaked in indignation.

“Me?? What the hell am I supposed to have done, you were the one who bought the stupid toy without asking for the manual!” John sniffed and folded her arms across her chest sulkily, her eyes closing as she looked up towards the ceiling.

“I saw that glow on your face; eye candy certainly seems to have got over his hissy fit. Bet you two had quite a laugh this week.” Her eyes opened again as a thought occurred to her. “You know, if this is long term maybe now he would be happier considering that orgy. He so only hesitated last time cos he was intimidated by my cock but hey, this way I’m non-threatening, he can do what he-“

“No.” Jack spoke firmly, ending the conversation but grinning as John wriggled in her seat, screwing up her face in irritation. “Itchy?” She nodded and squirmed again.

“You have no idea. Could be worse I suppose, what with some of the uglies out there in this century. I’m glad I took the time to whip up a batch of inoculations before I got out there, last thing I want is one of their nasties, not to mention a bun in the oven isn’t really my thing. Bet you had plenty of time to get sorted too whilst your little boy toy was having his sulk.” Jack frowned and shook her head dismissively.

“Didn’t need to, I was already dosed up – not that I wouldn’t heal out of it but to protect Ianto.” John stopped fidgeting and shifted in the seat to face Jack properly, the most curious expression on her face.

“You mean you didn’t top up after the change?” Jack shook her head and laughed.

“No need to, I was already covered and...” The blood drained from Jack’s face in a split second as what John had been implying sunk in. “Ohgod.” 

“There you go.” John began to laugh mockingly, clutching her stomach as she looked at her. “Oh I can’t believe it, basic biology Jack, you know the rules for the cocktail – standard disease prevention for all, a dash of your favourite pheromones mix and then the ‘blue pill for a boy’ or ‘pink for a girl’. I can’t believe you forgot the contraceptive part of the mix would change with your gender! Male prevention doesn’t work for girls Jackie dear.” Grinning evilly John reached out to rub a hand over Jack’s stomach before she slapped it away.

“Don’t be daft, I still heal, my body would most probably reject it anyway – and it’s only been a few days I couldn’t be in that time.”

“Only takes one shot Jack, even the first one can count if you’re lucky.” Chuckling still John clapped her hands quickly in mock celebration. “Congratulations Jack – if this turns out to be a year you could be a mummy!” Jack swallowed hard and looked past John to where Gwen and Ianto were mucking around in the kitchen area. “Who knows, if you’re lucky it will have eye candy’s brains.” Jack shook her head quickly and stood up, hurrying over to the monitor and calling up the translation program, willing it to work and come up with a week. 

John hurried after her, draping an arm across her back and hugging her as she worked. “Just imagine, nine months of vomiting and swollen ankles and hormones followed by twenty four hours of excruciating pain then 18 years of crying and pooping and complaining and rebelling. It’s gonna be fun!!” Jack shook her head and cheated the system, hacking into the local council network to steal more processing speed for the program. They would so kill her when they realised, it played havoc with their databases, but she didn’t care. One week or one year, she had to know. Now. 

The counter sped up, just a few minutes left. “Come on Jack lighten up. I think you’ll make a lovely mum. And at least the healing speed will help with the tearing-“ Jack’s eyes widened in panic and she shook her head quickly, pushing John away and gripping her arms tightly.

“No, I can’t be, it just won’t-“ Jack swallowed hard and looked round as Gwen and Ianto hurried over, drawn by their voices and Jack’s death grip on John’s arms. They paused a few feet away as Jack smiled worriedly. 

“Gwen, Ianto. Um.” She let go of John and ran a hand through her hair distractedly. “Ianto, we need to um, talk.” She hurried forwards and took hold of Ianto’s arm, dragging him towards her office and closing the door as John watched them, chuckling softly. Gwen frowned as she watched through the glass. She had never seen Jack so flustered. Ianto was starting to frown and she watched as his hands shifted to his hips defensively. Whatever it was it wasn’t good news and-

“WHAT?!?” Ianto’s shout was loud enough to be heard outside and he looked round at the two women watching through the glass and snarled before lowering his voice and turning away from them so they couldn’t see.

“John what the hell is going on?” Before she could answer a beep from the monitor drew both their attention and the two women stared at the screen as the result finally flashed up. They had their answer. John grinned broadly and clapped Gwen’s back cheerfully before hurrying to the office door, determined to beat her to it and deliver the news herself. She burst in through the door with a big grin on her face.

“Jack, great news, the result is in.” Ianto and Jack froze, staring at him expectantly and not fooled for a moment that John’s grin would mean the answer they wanted.

“And?!?” John folded her arms happily and leaned against the doorframe. When she had first found Jack again she had pushed him off a roof but he had survived, which had kindof taken all the joy out of it. But now she didn’t mind that in the slightest.

Because this was going to be much more fun.


	2. A Martian on Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had been enjoying her new body, but there are some things about being a woman she hadn't quite been prepared for.

“At least you're not pregnant.”   
  
Jack groaned louder, a growl like an angry dragon emerging from the mass of blankets covering her slender body. She pulled the duvet tighter around her, curling up foetal style, the hot water bottle pressed tight against her aching stomach.   
  
“Easy for you to say,” her muffled voice accused, “you're not the one being torn apart. Y'know, I'm starting to think that whole curse idea is pretty accurate.” Groaning again, Jack stuck her tousled head up from her cocoon briefly as Ianto sat on the edge of the bed. “Ianto, how do women do this? I mean,  _every_  month?”   
  
“Practice and pharmaceuticals,” Ianto replied succintly, holding up two boxes of pills. “I rang Gwen. She said either of these should work well.”   
  
“Ooo, overdose, great idea!” Jack perked up, a slender arm, blotched red from the heat source, emerging briefly to grab at the packets. Ianto pulled them away.   
  
“No, just a regular dose. She said if it's really bad you can take  _both_  of these without hurting yourself.”   
  
“How does she even know that?”   
  
“Like I said,” Ianto helped Jack sit up and handed her a glass of water then popped out the correct dose from the plastic strip. “Practice. You know the advert where the guy walks into the office and says he had a headache and every single woman rattles a box of pills at him?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“It's funny because it's true. You should have seen the girls' drawers when I had to clean them out after-” Ianto broke off, handing over the pills. “When I was clearing up Suzie and Tosh's things I found boxes of at least four different types of painkillers, and Gwen's just as bad. Considering they've had to put up with this once a month since they were maybe thirteen, it's no wonder women are some of the greatest experts in pain management in the world. No wonder they have the babies and not us- Uh, men.”   
  
Jack shot him a filthy look and tossed back the pills before looking longingly at the second box in Ianto's hands.   
  
“Come on, Jones, don't hold out on me now.”   
  
“You've got to at least see if those two will work first.”   
  
“Oh come on, Ianto, I've been in agony for hours-”   
  
“Forty five minutes.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“It's been forty five minutes since you started getting twinges during dinner.”   
  
“No,” Jack shook her head fiercely, “no that can't be right, and so help me Ianto-” she added, raising a hand to forestall what she just knew he was about to say. “If you get that damned stopwatch out I may have to feed it to you!”   
  
“So, we can cross increased irritability off the list then.” Jack threw him her best 'no shit sherlock' look before diving melodramatically back under the covers again to her sanctuary of heat.   
  
“I am not a science project. Stop cataloguing me.”   
  
Looking at the blanket heap, Ianto dropped the pills back onto the small stool beside the bed and settled down to sit back against the wall at the head of the bed. Draping his hand onto the heap, he patted gently at what he guessed was Jack's hip.   
  
“How's the hot water bottle?”   
  
“Hot.”   
  
“I mean, is it helping.”   
  
“I guess. Oh how should I know, forty five minutes ago I was happily having dinner, celebrating the fact that I'm not pregnant. Despite having unprotected sex twenty three times since accidentally becoming a female, thanks to John messing around with an alien sex toy. I was happily thinking, 'hey, I'm not going to have a baby after all' and now I'm curled in a ball half wishing I was if it would just make this stop! A year, Ianto, a whole year, twelve months of this!”   
  
It took a few seconds for Ianto to process what Jack had said, the muffling from the blankets and Jack's softer voice harder to translate.   
  
“Actually," Ianto said, "the average bleed is only three to four days so really its only forty eight days at most. And most women only really hurt for a day or two so actually it's more like a fortnight.” Ianto stopped as the covers flipped open, furious blue eyes locking onto his, the inexpertly applied eyeshadow smudged around her lashes. “Not helpful?”   
  
“No. If I was still a man I'd suggest you put that mouth to better use but right now...” Wincing, Jack curled up tighter, a look of pure misery on her face. “I can't even suggest sex to help take my mind off the pain.”   
  
“It's not impossible,” Ianto said, a wrinkle on his nose betraying his trepidation, “just... messy.”   
  
Jack pulled a matching face and shook her head. “Ianto, no offence, and I appreciate your whole open mindedness, but right now I don't even want me in my body, let alone you.” Sighing, Jack shuddered again and curled up tighter.   
  
Ianto sighed and reached out, stroking a strand of chin length dark hair back off Jack's face. Jack. Jack the immortal, irrepressible, invincible and incorrigible now looked tired, scared and so fragile it hurt.   
  
He tried to ignore the voice in his head, that for some reason spoke in Suzie's voice, telling him he was just another sexist, misogynist prick for worrying more about Jack now he was a girl but it was hard. It wasn't so much suddenly having a 'girlfriend' again that was getting to him, it was watching Jack having to adjust.   
  
Not that there hadn't been a lot of fun to that adjustment too.    
  
There it was, the faint twinge of guilt that had been building in his guts ever since he had, mildly, overreacted to Jack's admission that they should have been more careful. The sheer shock and panic of it, the thought of Jack pregnant, had surprised him with the force of it. It wasn't the pregnancy scare exactly that had upset him; truth be told, it wasn't even his first scare and nineteen year old him had handled it a lot better, so he had no excuse.   
  
Except that this was Jack. It was something Ianto had never, ever, considered as a possibility. So the thought of raising a child together, of having to adjust to  _that_  was a step too far. They were fine as they were, two guys, just having fun and enjoying what they had.   
  
That was just it though, they weren't anymore. They were different now. One guy, one girl.    
  
Jack rolled over uneasily in the narrow bed and burrowed her head into Ianto's lap, a move that would traditionally precede a blow job, but now just spoke of comfort and need. A pitiful whimper of a moan escaped the fuller than usual red lips.   
  
Easing Jack's head back off his thigh, and ignoring the protesting snuffling, Ianto wriggled down the bed to slide under the duvet beside Jack. Gently pushing Jack into place, he finally managed to get her to lie on her back, her knees raising on some instinct Ianto preferred not to analyse too closely. Sliding the hot water bottle under her back, Ianto curled in alongside her and rested his hand on her stomach, slipping up under her white t shirt.   
  
His hand was warm but nothing compared to the heat of her skin, slightly sweat sticky from the hot water bottle, and he could feel his skin almost merging with hers as it adjusted to the temperature. She murmured appreciatively as he finally moved, slow, dragging swipes of his palm over her skin.    
  
It wasn't exactly a massage, wasn't efficient nor sensual, but something in between. It was warmth and comfort and soothing and Jack wrapped her arm around his back, pulling him closer and settling against his body, absorbing the heat of him.   
  
Ianto had seen Jack in pain before, much more than this sadly, but Jack had rarely accepted help or comfort, preferring to metaphorically lick his wounds alone rather than show weakness. But now she curled up around him like a puppy, light strokes of her fingertips on his back unconsciously mirroring his own over her stomach.    
  
They lay in silence for a long time, his hand never ceasing its steady circles, changing direction every now and then but always moving, warm and steady. Slowly he felt her begin to relax beside him, her grip on him slightly less tight, her eyes a little unfocused as endorphins and painkillers kicked in, sleepy and calm, the edge of pain disappearing from the blue, the crinkle to her eyelids fading.   
  
Finally, her hand slipped over his, trapping his fingers against her skin and holding him in place as she smiled at him tiredly. Ianto started to notice the uncomfortable edge of his collar against his chin, the press of his belt on his hip, and wriggled on the bed. Noticing his discomfort, Jack's grin widened, her hand sliding up his arm to tug at his shirt buttons playfully.   
  
“I think someone deserves a little thank you for his magical hands-”   
  
Catching Jack's wrist between his fingers, Ianto shook his head. “You don't have to.”   
  
The look Jack shot him was pure, unadulterated, Jack, longer eyelashes and pout be damned. There was no denying this was really his Jack, just in a curvier body, yet every time he caught a flash of the Jack he had always known it surprised him. Shrugging, Jack pulled her hand back, her body already twisting to face away from him, unused to rejection.   
  
“That's fine, you should probably stay at yours tonight anyway, might be too weird here.”   
  
Ianto slipped out from the covers, ignored by Jack as she continued to sulk, right up until the point where he slid back in again. She shivered at the touch of his bare skin against her clothes. The heat of him soaked through her t shirt and the simple pyjama bottoms she had pulled on, the fabric bunched around the ties on her more slender waist.   
  
Snaking an arm back, she pulled him close, the heat of him almost stinging the now over-sensitive skin of her back. She wriggled the hot water bottle out from under her body and tucked it up against her stomach as he wrapped around her. Nestling his chin against her shoulder, he relished the way she fit so perfectly against him now, her smaller form complementing his own rather than competing against it. At the same time though, he missed the reassuring solidity of his Jack, the way he felt so secure with him, protected. It was strange being the protector.   
  
It was only for a year. Then everything would go back to normal, Jack would be himself again and it would be just the two of them again. Unless... As John had pointed out, a year was longer than nine months, it didn't have to be just the two of them afterwards. If they ever wanted to even think about having kids, this could be their only chance.    
  
It was ridiculous, Ianto told himself, they couldn't have a child, even without them both really being men, there was the simple nature of their job to consider. There was no way that could work. They just had to get through the next twelve months and everything would be normal again. At least, as normal as life in Torchwood ever was.   
  
Hugging him closer, Jack snuggled against his body, as though sensing his thoughts and seeking to reassure him. “At least I'm not pregnant,” she murmured quietly, pulling his hand up from her stomach and planting a kiss on it before wrapping him around her again.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
She snuggled down on the pillows, her eyes closing but the slightest trace of a smile on her lips as Ianto reached back to turn out the light.   
  
“This time anyway...”


End file.
